Un poco de verdad
by neverdie
Summary: un fic inspirado en la ultima batalla que se ve en el anime Dante expresa la que siente cuando la pequeña Patty esta serca y el porque decea que siga a su lado no estoy seguro pero posiblemente sea solo un one shot
1. Chapter 1

Soy más que solo un cazador

Dante dio sus primeros pasos dentro de su habitación dio un pataso a la puerta para cerrarla y se derrumbo en el piso, ya no había necesidad de aparentar ser imparable o imbatible, sus fuerzas se esfumaron con la misma velocidad que habían vuelto, había estado a un paso de la muerte y lo sabía, ese maldito remedo de demonio casi lo había derrotado, con el poder que había conseguido al finalizar su estúpido ritual, maldijo su descuido por lo bajo mientras sus ojos se cerraban todo se volvía negro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo no poder volver a abrirlos, mientras imágenes de las pasadas horas regresaban

……………………………

Todo era oscuro ¿había sido vencido?, ¿Estaba muerto?, ¿ese maldito me había derrotado?

"Dante"

Rio un poco para mis adentros adora de seguro me encontraba en las profundidades mas olvidadas del infierno, nadie me encontraría aquí, un final perfecto considerando la mierda de vida que he tenido, realmente no me lamentaba de nada, había echo todo lo que había podido, había luchado contra todo demonio que me encontré y protegí a todos los humanos, buenos, malos realmente no importaba, había cumplido, había honrado la memoria de mi madre y la de mi padre, no había nada de que arrepentirse

"Dante, Dante"

Aquella voz, aquel llamado, de donde proviene, lo he escuchado antes, pero no puedo reconocerlo

"Dante, Dante, despierta, no estas muerto verdad, lo siento, todo fue mi culpa"

Era Patty!!, había venido a por mí, había venido a este lejano rincón del infierno, prohibido para los humanos, su voz seguía gritándome y arrepintiéndose por no poder ayudarme, la voz de Patty calló un momento y luego escuche un grito, ¡maldición!, estaba en peligro, debía defenderla, debía ayudarla, sin importar nada, debía hacerlo, sin importar el dolor, sin importar el resultado, debía hacerlo

Forcé mi cuerpo para que reaccionara y junte la fuerza restante de mi alma para regresar al mundo humano, varios demonios rodeaban a Patty mientras esta decía que regresaría y que los derrotaría, una sonrisa burlona ilumino mis labios mientras saltaba a la acción, de un solo movimiento mas de la mitad de los demonios eran despedazados, aquellos que habían esquivado el primer ataque fueron acabados a balazos, Patty estaba allí una pequeña sonrisa y corría o abrasarme, las heridas dejaron de dolerme por unos momentos, mientras mis fuerzas regresaron, solo con su contacto, pero el momento no duro mucho, la pobre pequeña se desmayo al notar la espada firme mente clavada mi pecho muy cerca del corazón, no tanto pero si lo suficiente como para casi haberme matado, maldito engendro, limpie unas cuantas lagrimas del rostro de la pequeña que tenía en mis manos, antes de pasársela a su madre, ese maldito la había hecho llorar iba a pagar y muy caro, de un solo movimiento saco la espada de mi pecho ignoro por completo el dolor de mi cuerpo y salto por la ventana, en busca del maldito demonio que ha osado enfrentárseme, la pelea es difícil siento como mi fuerza flaquea a cada paso, mis pies son pesados, mi visión se nubla, por unos momento pienso en la derrota, al momento que cientos de picos atravesar mi carne, los parpados se me cierran mientras mi sangre escapa de mi cuerpo, pero la imagen de Patty llorando regresa a mi mente, sin importar que, no voy a dejar a este maldito me derrotarme y si he de morir, el vendrá conmigo, ¡lo juro! lo prometo y me asegurare de cumplirlo, con un solo movimiento me libero y arremeto con todo lo que me queda, tal vez así fue mi padre, el lucho por proteger a algo o a alguien y por primera vez yo lo siento en mi corazón, no solo en mis palabras, esta vez lucho por proteger algo valioso, no esas dos lunáticas que me llenan de deudas y solo me ven como un compañero cuando les da la gana o un arma cuando deben proteger sus culos, ni como aquel disque cobrador/amigo que sigue llevándome trabajos muy raros, en esta ocasión lucho por proteger a la única persona que me ha visto como humano y no como una máquina de matar demonios sin sentimientos, la única persona que en el fondo y de alguna manera muy rara a logrado ganarse un lugar en mi corazón , lucho por Patty, esa mocosa que hizo su vida a mi lado, pese a que sea molesta, ella jamás me ha visto como un demonio, y más que nada ha sido la única que se ha preocupado por mis heridas, siento como mi corazón se encuentra en el filo de mi espada cuando esta atraviesa la carne del muy maldito demonio, lo rebano una vez y solo por gusto le reviento la cabeza a balazos, no quiero errores no estoy en condiciones de un tercer round, bajo despacio las escaleras del edificio, mis ojos se cierran pero mi voluntad de verla una vez más vasta para que mi cuerpo llegue hasta donde se encuentran todos, Patty corre y me da un abrazo casi pierdo el conocimiento cuando ella se me carga, tan mal estoy que un simple abraso me deja tan adolorido, miro mi cuerpo y puedo ver que estoy mucho peor de lo que creía, muevo lentamente los dolaros cabellos de su cabeza para hacerle creer que estoy bien, tras una pequeña charla, su madre decide llevársela, no me opongo ella merece lo mejor, merece un hogar y una familia que se preocupe por ella, lamentablemente eso es mucho más de lo que yo ¡un cazador de demonios! puedo ofrecerle, maldigo mi vida mentalmente y al mundo que me rodea mientras me despido de ella, después me despido con la mano de todos, no estoy seguro si siquiera notaron que me fui, pero que mas da para ellos soy solo ¡DANTE el caza demonios!, a paso arrastrado consigo una moto y me encamino a mi hogar, o lo que se podría llamar hogar.

………………………………

Quiero tener a Patty cerca, porque a su lado me siento humano, a su lado siento que tengo algo y sé que tengo un lugar al cual regresar o alguien con quien puedo escapar de la soledad de mi vida, pero ella merece algo mejor algo que yo no puedo ofrecerle, siento como mis fuerzas se van, no creo que nadie note mi ausencia o mi muerte en varios días, por eso quiero que Patty esté cerca de mí, ya que así tengo seguridad que alguien notaria mi ausencia y alguien podría llorar sobre mi tumba, no es eso lo que todos los humanos merecen, es una lástima que todos estén enfermos, deseosos de poder y fortunas, mientras alejas a los que les rodean, daría todo lo que poseo, mi fuera, mi sangre, mi alma, todo, si pudiera tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar, si por una vez se me permitiera tener una familia a la cual recurrir cuando estoy solo

Lentamente todo se vuelve oscuro y lentamente siento como el mis parpados se vuelven mas y mas pesados, no moriré, eso lo sé, pero el aun así siento como si hoy hubiera perdido algo valioso, una parte de mi alma me ha sido arrancada hoy y no creo volver a recuperarla, hubiera dado todo porque esta patética familia mía hubiera durado un poco más, hubiera dado todo por poder…………………………


	2. Rebellion

Dante es mortal al igual que su padre él puede morir, todo en este mundo puede morir no existe algo llamado inmortalidad, pero siempre existirá alguno tonto que decida tragarse ese cuento y busque alguna forma de intentar lograr ese imposible objetivo, ese gloum remedo de demonio autodenominado King, es un buen ejemplo, aunque he de admitir que el muy maldito se lo puso difícil a Dante, aun no comprendo que logro revivir su espirito de pelea en el último momento, no, mejor dicho, no quiero comprender, aun no me convenzo que haya sido es pequeña humana, digo que podría llamar la atención de un semi-demonio, en ese infantil cuerpecito suyo, pero por mas que le doy vueltas al asunto, todo señala a una única respuesta, Patty, está claro que ella es algo mas para mi amo. Si voy a ser sincero su ridículo comportamiento para con la pequeña humana, me recuerda a su padre, aun recuerdo la cara de idiota que ponía cada vez que esa extraña humana hablaba, recuerdos ,Sparda un demonio poderoso como pocos, aun recuerdo nuestro combate, glorioso, sangriento y espectacular , tras 3 días de combate sin fin y al ver mi derrota asegurada, decidí entregarle mi poder, para que el pudiese hacerse todavía más poderoso y así seguir con su camino, las batallas que luche a su lado, como una de sus armas no tuvieron comparación, cada una más impresionante que la anterior, aun recuerdo cuando Sparda decidió blandir su espada en defensa de los humanos, ciertamente no estaba de acuerdo con ese estúpido propósito, pero no me queje, el deber de los caídos, es prestar su poder a sus amos sin quejarse, tras varias batallas, vi lo que me parecía imposible, Sparda sellaba tras una puerta divina, al infierno y casi todos los demonios que este contenía, fue un momento épico, algo digno de recordar, poco después nosotras sus armas, aquellos demonios a los cuales el venció para luego reclamar nuestro poder y usarlo para sus propósitos, fuimos sellados, sin Mundus tratando de destruir el mundo, así como la mayor parte de los demonios sellados tras la puerta, no teníamos un propósito claro, así que fuimos sellados, no estoy seguro cuanto pase sellado, ni me importa, tras mi liberación me encomendó una tarea, una simple, pero sin duda muy importante, aun recuerdo la última tarea que Sparda me encomendó, antes de ser tragado por las arenas del tiempo, "cuida de mi hijo, no te pronuncies ante el mas de lo necesario , ya que deseo que el desarrolle su propio poder", ciertamente me sentí honrado por tan importante tarea eso sin duda era una muestra de la inmensa confianza que Sparda tenía en mi poder, así como mi lealtad. Han pasado varios años, sinceramente no estoy muy seguro después de todo, el tiempo de vida de los humanos es tan corto que no sirve como referencia, en contadas ocasiones e cruzado palabras con Dante y siempre han sido las mínimas, las justas para asegurarme que no a perdido el rumbo o a olvidado quien es en realidad, no estoy seguro de haber hecho siempre lo correcto, me e equivocado y lo sé, en algunas ocasiones estoy seguro que a Dante le hubieran gustado unas cuantas palabras de ánimo, pero siempre pensé que eso sería inútil, el es un semi-demonio y debía crecer como tal, pero, si hay una situación, de la cual me arrepiento de no haber intervenido, se podría decir que es, cuando Virgil cayó en las profundidades del infierno, se que nunca se llevaron bien pero estoy seguro que Dante jamás le deseo ningún mal a su hermano, para cuando había hallado las palabras adecuadas, Dante ya no deseaba hablar, sello todo el poder que había ganado en es torre y se dedico a cazar a todos los demonios que habían logrado escapar, no por poder, ni diversión, lo hacía por sobrevivir, se rebajo al nivel de un pobre cazador, realizaba los trabajos solo por la necesidad de alimento, que patético final, para el hijo de Sparda, los años pasaron y el poder demoniaco en la sangre de Dante decayó aun mas, era patético, pero a Dante no le importaba, finalmente decidí no intervenir, el momento que pude y debí hablar había pasado, nada de lo que dijera o hiciera cambiaria la decisión de Dante ahora, así que calle y observe, deseando que algo hiciese entrar en razón a mi amo, el tiempo paso, misiones que cumplir, pizzas que comer, realmente todo llego a ser demasiado cansado, pero en algún momento llego esa extraña humana a lado de mi amo, si he de admitir fue muy interesante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude sentir una pisca de interés en Dante, casi se podría decir que la presencia de la pequeña humana, aliviase un poco el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano y única familia, los días pasaros y se transformaron en semanas, podía ver una pequeña luz en el corazón de mi amo, pequeña e insignificante, pero podía verla, luego paso lo de King, ridículo demonio que busca el poder de otros debido a que el suyo es mínimo, aunque me duela admitirlo, el muy maldito era muy poderoso y Dante se encontraba muy débil, había perdido casi todo su poder así como la totalidad de su espíritu, o al menos eso creí, el ver a esa pequeña humana en las profundidades más oscuras del infierno fue una extraña sorpresa, sin decir algo completamente inesperado, pequeña humana que solo sabe llorar, quejarse y mandar, realmente no lo entiendo, el escucharla en peligro, peso más en su alma que perder la vida y por primera vez desde lo de su hermano la sangre demoniaca de Dante palpito, Dante había vuelto, listo para enfrentarse a cualquier oponente y la razón era una patética humana, que ironía un demonio peleando por Humanos, quien lo diría, me pregunto si esta había sido una de las razones por las cuales Sparda protegió esta patética especie, realmente los humanos parecen se seres muy interesantes, claro si tienes la paciencia de buscar entre la escoria que es la mayoría, ahora hemos vuelto al inicio Dante esta frente a mí, sangrando, completamente apaleado y por alguna razón que no logro comprender se que la partida de la pequeña humana es una herida mucho más dolorosa que cualquiera de las que tenga en este momento

Ciertamente los humanos son algo a tomar en cuenta, ruidosos, quejumbrosos, seres que no quieres tener cerca pero cuando menos te lo esperas han pasado a formar parte de tu todo

Tal vez solo tal vez esa humana haya sido lo que ya haya pedido por tanto tiempo para mi amo

* * *


End file.
